Simplement, désespérément, irrémédiablement humaine
by Kalwen
Summary: Lorsqu'Oscar est revenue à Mystic Falls, elle ne pensait pas rester. Elle n'aurait pas dû rester. Et pourtant, elle est là ... Parce qu'elle est humaine, parce que elle a besoin de vivre sa vie intensément. Parce qu'elle est éphémère, tout simplement et que de ce fait, il lui faut profiter de la vie au maximum. Et parce que c'est lui ... Tout simplement. ( Début saison 4 )
1. Chapitre 1 : Retour au pays

**- CHAPITRE I - **

**- RETOUR AU PAYS - **

- Mesdames et messieurs, nous allons bientôt atterrir à l'aéroport de Richmond, merci d'attacher vos ceintures, lança une hôtesse, lasse du long trajet qu'ils venaient de faire.

Une jeune femme en secoua une autre pour la réveiller afin que celle-ci se prépare à atterrissage. L'adolescente ouvrit péniblement les yeux, les ferma presque aussitôt et maugréa dans une barbe inexistante.

- On arrive, lui dit la première jeune fille.

- Ah bah c'est pas trop tôt ! Répondit l'autre en ouvrant difficilement ses yeux. J'ai cru que ce vol ne finirait jamais !

- Tu as dormis la moitié du trajet, rit la première jeune femme.

- Et tu aurais dû en faire autant, 'Car ! Ça t'aurait paru vachement moins long ! Lui répondit la jeune dormeuse en s'attachant. Papa vient nous chercher à l'aéroport ?

La dite 'Car détourna le regard en sentant que la réponse ne plairait pas à sa sœur.

- Non, il doit aider Mme Forbes au poste … Ne fais pas cette tête, Max, tu sais bien qu'il a beaucoup de travail, Mystic Falls n'est plus aussi paisible que dans notre enfance.

Mais cela n'empêcha en rien Max de faire une moue boudeuse. Elle détestait quand leur père choisissait son travail plutôt que ces filles. Ce n'était pas la première fois, et ce ne serait certainement pas la dernière.

L'avion commença à perdre la hauteur, constata sa sœur en regardant pour le hublot, voyant apparaître les contours d'une grande ville aux travers des nuages.

- Alors, on fait comment pour rentrer à Mystic Falls ? On se téléporte ? Demanda Max finalement.

A nouveau 'Car fit mine de ne pas avoir entendu la question de sa sœur jumelle.

- 'Car, insista celle-ci, soupçonneuse.

- Kim a promis de se libérer …

- Super, la journée de merde continue, râla celle-ci. Enfin, Kimberley bosse vingt heures par jour et dors durant les quatre restantes, exagéra Max en levant les yeux au profond de l'avion. Je doute qu'elle trouve une minute à nous consacrer ! Je crois qu'on va être obligée d'appeler un taxi …

- Tu es injuste, Maxime, soupira sa sœur. Elle fait ce qu'elle peut, ce n'est pas évident de travailler dans un hôpital. Elle a des horaires pas possible et elle est toute seule pour soutenir Papa !

- Comment peut-on soutenir quelqu'un qui n'est jamais là ?

- Tu exagères encore, Max.

- On va vite être fixées de toute façon, on y est …

**OoOoOo**

- Maxime ? Oscar ? Appela une femme en s'avançant de façon hésitante vers les deux sœurs qui traînaient leur valise.

La jeune femme avait une trentaine d'années, des yeux d'un bleu si sombre qu'ils paraissent presque noirs et longs cheveux bruns légèrement bouclés. C'était une très belle femme mais son regard était usé, ses yeux cernés et son teint trop pâle. Elle avait l'air épuisée.

- Kim ! Tu m'as manqué, sourit 'Car en lâchant ses affaires pour prendre sa sœur aînée dans ses bras.

- Toi aussi, répondit Kimberley en resserrant son étreinte. Bon sang ! Ce que vous avez grandit toutes les deux ! J'ai eu du mal à vous reconnaître …

- Normal, au bout de quatre ans sans donner de nouvelles, lança sèchement Maxime.

- Max, gronda Oscar en se tournant vers celle-ci.

- Laisse, 'Car ! Je te signale que les nouvelles ça va dans les deux sens, siffla Kimberley à son autre petite sœur.

- Pour ça faudrait déjà que tu es le temps de répondre à ton téléphone, ça fait genre quoi … Six mois que tu n'as parlé à Maman ?

- Si tu es trop immature pour comprendre que mon métier me prend tout mon temps, je peux rien pour toi, pauvre sotte …

- Les filles, tenta de tempérer Oscar, on a encore de la route à faire pour rentrer, ne traînons pas à l'aéroport !

L'aînée de la famille soupira et fit signe à ses sœurs de la suivre, discutant avec Oscar sur la route, demandant des nouvelles du reste de sa famille.

Les Holmes était une famille nombreuse, exclusivement féminine mais surtout, déchirée à travers le monde. Les parents des trois jeunes filles ici-présentes s'étaient connus dans leur ville natale, Mystic Falls, s'étaient mariés, avaient eu six filles avant de divorcer dans de très mauvaises conditions et avaient gardé de très mauvais rapports. Leur mère ne supportait tellement plus leur père qu'elle avait quitté le continent pour s'exiler à Vienne, en Autriche.

Les six filles avaient alors dû choisir avec qui elles souhaitaient vivre, pour celles qui étaient en âge de le faire. Kimberley, Holly et Taylor qui étaient les trois plus âgées avaient fait le choix de rester avec leur père et leurs amis, leur vie étant bien construite à Mystic Falls. Maxime et Oscar, que leur père avait nommé ainsi car il désespérait d'avoir un jour un fils, ainsi que Ryan étaient trop jeunes pour avoir une véritable opinion. Le juge avait donc décidé de ne pas séparer les jumelles et la petite dernière de leur mère.

Aujourd'hui, Kim travaillait à l'hôpital de Mystic Falls. Holly voyageait de capitale en capitale. Taylor faisait des études sur l'histoire locale dans une université de Virginie, elle avait toujours été passionnée par le passé. Le fait de faire partit des familles fondatrices avait sûrement contribué à son engouement. Jusqu'à peu, c'était leur oncle Alexander qui représentait les Holmes au conseil des fondateurs … Enfin, jusqu'à la fuite de gaz qui lui avait pris la vie, ainsi qu'à onze autres membres du conseil, il y avait quelques jours.

C'était d'ailleurs la raison de la venue des jumelles à Mystic Falls. Ryan n'avait pas de souvenir de leur oncle et leur mère avait refusé qu'elle vienne, de toute façon. Mais Oscar avait insisté pour venir à l'enterrement de son oncle et puisque sa sœur ne la quittait jamais, Maxime était venue aussi. Holly ne pourrait pas se déplacer mais Taylor les rejoindrait le lendemain.

- Comment Papa gère tout ça ? Demanda Oscar à sa sœur, s'agaçant du silence qui régnait dans la voiture depuis plus d'une heure.

- Il se plonge dans son travail, pour oublier … Comme d'habitude. Ça a toujours été sa manière de gérer les coups durs.

- Ouais, vous avez toujours eu une manière bizarre de gérer vos émotions, tous les deux. Toujours pas remise de ta rupture avec Lockwood ? Ricana Maxime à l'arrière de la voiture.

- Ça fait plusieurs années que Mason et moi avons rompu. Lorsqu'il est revenu à Mystic Falls cette année …

- Il est revenu ? L'interrompit Oscar, surprise.

- Son frère est mort, répondit tristement Kimberley. Comme beaucoup d'autres depuis quelques mois … Enfin, je voulais simplement dire que ça ne m'a rien fait de le revoir.

- Et la marmotte, elle enroule le chocolat dans le papier d'alu, ricana Max.

- Tu es vraiment immature, j'ai du mal à croire que tu viens d'avoir dix-sept ans !

- Toi t'était aussi chiante qu'une vieille de quatre vingt balais alors que t'avais pas dix ans !

Oscar soupira et appuya sa tête contre la vitre, lasse des disputes de ses sœurs. M. Lockwood était donc mort, lui aussi. Pauvre Tyler … Ce n'est pas qu'elle ait gardé un bon souvenir du petit garçon qu'il était à l'époque, mais perdre un parent, aussi horrible soit-il, devait vraiment être une terrible épreuve.

- Et April ? Interrogea à nouveau 'Car. Elle revient pour l'enterrement ? La pauvre, après sa mère, son père aussi …

- Ouais, enfin, si le pasteur Young avait fait attention à sa tuyauterie, Oncle Alex serait … Il serait encore vivant… s'énerva Max

- Ne t'avise pas de dire ça à April, gronda Kimberley, elle doit déjà souffrir horriblement de la perte de son père, ne lui rajoute pas la culpabilité ! Et pour te répondre, 'Car, je n'ai rien entendu à son propos, je ne sais même pas si elle va venir …

Elles passèrent soudain le panneau leur souhaitant la bienvenue à Mystic Falls. Oscar se mit à espérer que leur visite soit bonne, effectivement, mais sans savoir pourquoi, elle avait de sérieux doutes la dessus.


	2. Chapitre 2 : Rencontre au Mystic Grill

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Papa ne se décide pas à vendre la maison ! Avoua Oscar en ouvrant doucement la vieille porte en chêne de la demeure familiale. Je veux dire … Vous n'êtes plus que deux à l'habiter …

Les trois sœurs venaient d'arriver à Mystic Falls, après une route interminable aux yeux de chacune. Kimberley soupira en sortant les valises des jumelles du coffre de sa voiture.

- Taylor ne s'en remettrait pas ! Lui répondit-elle. C'était le manoir principal de nos ancêtres, cet endroit a une valeur sentimentale. Tu le trouves peut-être vieux et moche, mais c'est notre demeure depuis plusieurs siècles. Même Oncle Alex y a vécu, lui aussi …

Elle se mordit la lèvre, c'était douloureux de mentionner la mort de leur oncle. Kimberley avait toujours été très proche de lui. Elle ne se faisait pas encore à l'idée qu'elle ne le verrait jamais plus.

- Et puis, reprit-elle, au fond … Je crois que Papa ne peut pas s'empêcher de penser, qu'un jour, toutes ses filles seront à nouveau là, comme avant.

- Un rêve aussi stupide qu'improbable, lança Max en entrant dans la maison, suivie de ses deux sœurs.

- Fais-tu parfois preuve d'humanité, Maxime ? Lui demanda Kim sèchement.

- Rarement en ce qui concerne ce côté-ci de la famille, répondit la concernée en la défiant du regard.

Maxime était peut-être celle qui avait eu le plus de mal à accepter le divorce de ses parents. Ryan était trop petite pour comprendre. Kim était déjà presque adulte, Taylor et Holly adolescentes. On avait divisé une famille en deux. Heureusement, les jumelles avaient pu compter l'une sur l'autre. Mais Max n'avait pas su pardonner à ses sœurs aînées d'avoir choisi Mystic Falls.

Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil au rez-de-chaussé, attrapa sa valise et annonça qu'elle allait ranger ses affaires dans sa chambre.

- Je vais peut-être aller faire un tour en ville, tu m'accompagneras ? Lui demanda Oscar avant qu'elle ne monte les escaliers.

- Pas aujourd'hui, j'ai beau avoir dormi dans l'avion, ça me rend toujours un peu malade, lui répondit-elle en lui souriant. Et j'ai besoin d'un temps pour me faire à l'idée qu'on est revenu dans ce trou perdu …

- Comme tu veux ! Repose-toi, alors … acquiesça 'Car alors que Kim s'outrer du « trou perdu ».

L'aînée se dirigea finalement vers la cuisine, elle avait besoin d'un bon whisky sinon elle ne survivrait pas à l'envie de tuer de ses propres mains sa sœur cadette. Oscar la suivit, en regardant tout autour d'elle, s'attardant sur les photographies d'elle et de ses sœurs. Holly et Taylor avaient beaucoup changé, apparemment. Elle ne les avait pas vu depuis son dernier séjour à Mystic Falls, il y a cinq ans, déjà.

- J'ai l'impression que rien ne change, ici ! Sourit-elle en voyant les mêmes objets aux mêmes endroits que dans ses souvenirs.

- En apparence, peut-être … Oscar, je ne sais pas ce qui se passe depuis quelques temps, mais Mystic Falls a beaucoup changé, tu sais.

- Comment ça ? S'alarma 'Car en voyant la mine inquiète de sa sœur.

Kimberley avala une gorgée de son whisky.

- Beaucoup trop d'accidents mortels ont eu lieu, depuis un an, des disparitions de personnes et même … J'ai cru remarqué des vols, à l'hôpital, même si Meredith m'affirme le contraire.

- La Meredith Fell que tu ne pouvais pas supporter au lycée ?

- Oui, confirma Kim.

- Tu ne m'avais pas dis qu'elle travaillait aussi à l'hôpital ! Enfin, ça n'a pas vraiment d'importance. Qu'est-ce qui a été volé ?

Kimberley se mordit la lèvre, sentant qu'elle en avait trop dit à sa trop curieuse petite sœur.

- Du sérum ? Des poisons ? S'intéressa Oscar. Des informations ? Du matériel ?

- Du sang, Oscar ! Des poches de sang …

- Du sang ? Répéta t-elle, incrédule. Mais … pourquoi faire ?

- Je ne sais pas, soupira l'aînée. Tu devrais aller prendre l'air avant que Papa ne finisse son service et le temps que la furie se soit calmée …

- Ne soit pas trop dure avec elle, ce n'est pas facile de revenir après tout ce temps, tu sais …

- Elle est aussi pénible à Viennes ou c'est moi et cette ville qu'elle déteste profondément ?

- On est jumelle mais ça ne veut pas dire que je suis dans sa tête, lui rappela Oscar avant d'attraper sa veste en cuir et son sac à main.

Elle quitta rapidement la demeure Holmes après avoir fait un rapide tour dans le parc du manoir. Heureusement celui-ci n'était pas trop éloigné du centre de la ville et 'Car pourrait y être dans une trentaine de minute, si elle marchait d'un bon rythme. Elle avait pensé à prendre la voiture de sa sœur, mais elle n'était pas à l'aise au volant. C'était toujours Max qui conduisait lorsqu'elles se rendaient quelque part.

Oscar soupira sur la route. Elle n'avait pas aimé l'air inquiet de sa sœur. Et puis, à quoi ça rimait de voler du sang ? La personne ne pouvait pas demander un donneur, comme tout le monde, si elle était malade ? Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien se passer à Mystic Falls en ce moment ? Depuis qu'on lui avait appris pour son oncle, elle ne cessait de retourner la situation dans tous les sens. C'était étrange et illogique. Une fuite de gaz, juste au moment où douze membre du conseil se trouvaient chez le pasteur Young ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils faisaient tous là-bas, d'ailleurs ? De ce qu'avait bien voulu lui dire Alexander, les réunions des familles fondatrices ne se faisaient pas là-bas, d'habitude.

Oscar arriva enfin en vue du centre et cru reconnaître petit à petit certains visages, à mesure qu'elle croisait des gens sur les trottoirs de la ville. Les habitants de Mystic Falls semblaient tous avoir tellement changé en cinq ans … Elle s'en sentit un peu exclue, c'était la ville de son enfance, mais vivre depuis plusieurs années en Autriche faisait désormais d'elle une étrangère. Elle sourit néanmoins en arrivant devant le Mystic Grill. Lui n'avait pas changé depuis tout ce temps ! Elle poussa la porte du bar, toujours remplis quelque soit l'heure de la journée.

Oscar s'approcha du bar pour commander quelque chose.

- Qu'est-ce que je vous sers, Mademoiselle ?

- Une Vodka, s'il vous plaît.

- En plein après-midi ? S'étonna le barman.

- Vous n'imaginez pas le nombre d'heures de trajet que j'ai eu aujourd'hui, répondit Oscar. J'ai besoin d'un remontant …

- Moi j'ai dans l'idée que vous n'êtes pas encore majeure, lui fit-il remarquer.

- Écoutez, ce n'est pas un verre qui va me tuer et je suis à pied, alors s'il vous plaît …

- C'est bon, lui dit-il finalement, allez vous installer, je vous amène ça.

Elle le remercia et voulu s'asseoir sur l'un des tabourets hauts devant le comptoir lorsque l'homme qui était sur celui de droite lança :

- La place est prise.

Elle le regarda, surprise avant de froncer les sourcils. Il était brun avec des yeux d'un bleu très clair. Honnêtement, elle le trouva bel homme mais franchement mal élevé.

- Je ne vois personne. A moins que ça soit votre ami fantôme qui l'occupe ? Répondit-elle sèchement en s'installant tout de même sur le tabouret.

Sa remarque était anodine et sans réelle agressivité, elle l'avait juste dit parce qu'elle était agacée et que c'était la première répartie qui lui était venue en tête, mais elle sembla frapper l'inconnu en plein cœur. Oscar s'en voulu un instant avant de se répéter mentalement qu'elle n'avait rien dit de mal et que c'était lui qui l'avait cherché. L'homme se reprit et se tourna enfin vers elle. D'un air étrange, il planta ses yeux dans les siens et lui dit sans la quitter du regard :

- J'ai dis : la place est prise. Foutez le camp d'ici !

Oscar le fixa, perplexe. A quoi jouait-il ce gugusse ? Il croyait quoi, qu'elle aillait fondre devant ses beaux yeux ? Il était beau mais quand même, il fallait pas pousser non plus !

- Vous n'êtes pas très perspicace, ça se voit pourtant que je n'ai pas la moindre intention de partir !

L'homme la fixa, visiblement autant étonné que contrarié, mais finalement il tourna son attention vers son verre et but une longue gorgée de whisky. Oscar lui trouva le même air pitoyable que le chiot qu'elle avait un jour trouvé dans une rue de Viennes. L'animal était blessé, craintif et profondément méfiant de la nature humaine. Lorsqu'elle l'avait pris dans ses bras, le chiot lui avait mordu la main jusqu'au sang, paniqué. Elle avait eu mal mais elle n'avait pas lâché prise. La jeune adolescente qu'elle était à l'époque avait ramené le chiot à la maison pour l'offrir à Ryan, sa petite sœur, qui était jalouse de ne pas avoir de jumelle. Le chiot avait été baptisé Patmol.

Toujours est-il que cet homme là, sans qu'elle puisse vraiment dire pourquoi, il lui faisait pensé à Patmol. Il avait l'air franchement pitoyable et s'il n'était pas craintif, elle était certaine qu'il était blessé. Elle avait l'impression de sentir sa douleur comme si c'était la sienne à elle.

- Pourquoi vous ne vouliez pas que je m'installe ici ? Lui demanda t-elle finalement après que le barman lui ait apporté son verre d'alcool.

- Tu as vraiment l'intention de me taper la causette, petite ? Répondit l'homme en la toisant du regard, passant au tutoiement sans s'en rendre compte.

- Peut-être bien … Je ne sais pas trop, en fait.

C'était vrai, la bavarde, c'était Max. Pas elle. Mais il y avait ce truc chez cet homme qui la poussait à parler sans qu'elle ne le veille vraiment.

- Alors tais-toi, si tu ne sais pas, lui dit-il avec un sourire ironique avant de finir son verre de Whisky et d'en commander un autre.

- Il y a une raison qui vous pousse à boire, en plein après-midi ou vous êtes tous simplement un alcoolique ?

- T'es chiante, gamine, on te l'a déjà dit ? Lança t-il, maussade.

- Assez souvent, oui, voulu sourire Oscar même si ça la blessait toujours un peu.

Elle but une gorgée de sa vodka.

- Parait que j'suis trop curieuse, que je pose trop de question et que je me mêles de ce qui me regarde pas … Je crois bien que c'est vrai, en plus.

Oscar se tut. Cet homme n'avait sûrement pas besoin qu'une gamine de dix-sept ans l'importune alors qu'il tentait de noyer sa vie dans l'alcool.

- Et toi ? Demanda t-il.

Elle le fixa, éberluée qu'il relance lui-même la conversation.

- Pourquoi une gamine vient boire de l'alcool toute seule en plein après-midi alors qu'elle devrait être en cours ?

- Pourquoi pas ? C'est la façon la plus simple d'oublier, au moins pour un petit moment, non ? Répondit-elle en repensant à son oncle Alex.

- Ouais, confirma t-il. Le problème, c'est que ça ne dure jamais. Tôt ou tard, faudra bien retourner faire face, fit-il sombrement. Alors, racontes ! Ton mec t'a largué ?

Il semblait avoir besoin d'entendre quelqu'un parler d'un truc qui ne lui ferait pas penser à ces propres malheurs. Du moins, c'est comme ça que l'interpréta Oscar.

- J'ai la tête d'une fille qui boit pour une peine de cœur ?

- J'en sais rien, sourit son camarade de bar. Je te connais pas, fillette …

Ils restèrent un instant silencieux avant qu'Oscar finisse son verre d'une traite.

- Mon oncle est mort, lança t-elle après avoir avalé.

- Mes condoléances.

- Vous n'en pensez pas un mot, remarqua t-elle sans en prendre rigueur.

- Je suis pas le genre compatissant, lui dit-il avec un sourire en coin. Mort de quoi ?

- Une fuite de gaz …

Son interlocuteur se redressa tout à coup.

- Dans la ferme du pasteur Young ?

Elle confirma d'un signe de la tête.

- Qui étais-ce ? Interrogea t-il à nouveau.

- Alexander Holmes.

- Ah … Mes condoléances, répéta t-il, un poil plus sincère. C'était pas le pire du conseil, au contraire, il était marrant à ses heures.

- Vous le connaissiez ?

- Un peu. Je fais parti du conseil des fondateurs …

- Ah, lança Oscar sombrement, vous êtes un des veinards qui n'avait pas été convoqué à cette réunion …

- On peut dire ça, oui …

- Votre nom ?

- Quoi ? Demanda t-il, perplexe.

- Vous êtes de quelle famille fondatrice ?

- Salvatore.

- Ah, j'ignorais qu'il y en avait encore …

Oscar sentit son portable vibrer dans sa poche de pantalon.

- Allô ? Au Mystic Grill. Non, je vais rentrer à pied … Max, je te dis que c'est bon ! … J'ai bu un verre, j'aime autant que Papa ne s'en rende pas compte alors laisse moi le temps de l'éliminer. C'est ça, je me dépêches … A toute à l'heure !

Elle raccrocha et récupéra son sac avant de se lever pour payer le barman. Elle se tourna néanmoins vers l'homme qui lui avait tenu compagnie.

- Merci de m'avoir tenu compagnie, Mr Salvatore et de m'avoir écouté, même si c'était de mauvaise grâce, ajouta t-elle avec un sourire.

- Damon, dit-il alors qu'elle se détournait.

- Pardon ? Demanda t-elle.

- Vous m'avez demandé mon nom, je vous réponds. Damon Salvatore. Et vous, Mademoiselle Holmes ?

- Oscar ... Je m'appelles Oscar.


End file.
